Bulbasaur and the Hidden Village!/(Transcript)
Narrator: Our young hero Ash leads his friends deep into the forest. Since he doesn't have a compass, Ash must rely purely on his instincts. And that means trouble! *Ben: Ash, not to question your sense of direction or anything, but are you sure about this shortcut of yours? *Ash: Don't worry. I'm positive that this way will take us back to the path. *Pikachu: Pika. *Ben: If you say so, my student. *Brock: Positive, huh? *Misty: That's what you said an hour ago. I'm tired. *Liam: Count me and the others in on that one. *Misty: Phew. I told you to stick to the main road, but you had to take a shortcut. *Ash: I took a shortcut? It was you who said to go this way. *Misty: Ha! If I was leading, we wouldn't have gotten lost like this! *Ash: Who says we're lost? *Misty: Listen, genius. If you don't know where you are or where you're going, that means you're lost. *Brock: Chill, chill! *Liam: I'm in agreement with Brock. What matters now is that we find another way to get back on track. *Misty: Alright. But remind me to yell at you some more when we get to Vermilion City. *Silica: Calm down, just because we're lost doesn't mean we're gonna be stuck here forever. *Pina: (chirps) Awwrror *Ash: Bulbasaur and the Hidden Village! *Ash: Time for a break. *Ben: I agree. My feet are starting to hurt. *Ash: Hm? (looks over behind him) Oh, wow! A Pokemon! (gets out his Pokedex to analyze it) *Ash's Pokedex (Dexter): Oddish. This Pokemon is typically found roaming the forest scattering pollen as it walks around. *Ben: Normally Oddish walk around at night until they've walked 1000 feet before finding a fertile place to plant themselves. But I guess this one thinks differently. *Ash: I'll catch it. *Misty: Hold it! *Ash: What for? *Ben: Yeah, Misty. What's the deal? *Misty: Because I'm gonna catch that Pokemon. *Ash: Ah, no way, Misty. I saw it first. *Misty: But we found it around the water, and water is my specialty. *Ben: Firstly, having a grass type with all your water types means its gonna have a mismatch effect on your team. And second, if one of you is planning on catching it, better do it now because there it goes! *Misty: Go, Starmie! *(Starmie materializes and lands in front of Oddish before Oddish goes another way.) *Misty: Water Gun, now! *(the attack sends Oddish into the air) *Misty: Now that's the way to spray! Tackle it, Starmie! *(the attack lands and Oddish is knocked out) *Misty: That weakened it! Gotta catch it, now! Pokeball, go! *(however, the Pokeball is knocked out of the air by another Pokemon.) *Misty: Uh oh. *Ben: What just knocked that Pokeball out of the sky like that? *(everyone looks to see a Bulbasaur standing in front of Oddish.) *Ash: Whoa! What's that?!? *Ben: Color me surprised! It's a Bulbasaur! *Ash: Wow! I can't believe it! A Bulbasaur! (Ash analyzes Bulbasaur with Dexter) *Dexter: Bulbasaur. It bares the seed of a plant on its back from birth. The seed slowly develops. Researchers are unsure whether to classify Bulbasaur as a plant or animal. Bulbasur are extremely tough and are very difficult to capture in the wild. *(Bulbasaur uses Tackle and defeats Starmie in a single hit) *Misty: Oh! Oh, Starmie! Are you okay? *Ash: Now it's my turn to try! Bulbasaur is mine! Butterfree, I choose you! *(Butterfree materializes) *Ash: Butterfree, Sleep Powder! *(Bulbasaur blows the Sleep Powder right back at Butterfree, causing it to fall asleep) *Ben: WHOA!! What a set of lungs! *Ash: Aah! Come on! Hang in there, Butterfree! *Ben: I don't think Butterfree can battle anymore, it took its own Sleep Powder right in the face. *(Bulbasuar tackles Butterfree and sends it up in the air, knocking it out in the process) *Ash: Oh. No. *(Oddish and Bulbasaur retreat into the forest) *Ash: Oh! The Bulbasaur! It's not fair! I want it! *Ben: Easy now, Ash. That Bulbasaur must be a powerhouse in order to take down both Starmie and Butterfree. *Pikachu: Pika. *Azusa: Well that was.....(MEEP) *(Azusa was holding her laughter) *Ritsu: Stop laughing! *Corona: Flare Flareon! (Cut it out!) *Tsumugi: But Ben is right about Bulbasaur, its too strong. *Nida: Nido nido. (You said it.) *Ben: Azusa, whatever you find funny, it's most likely not. Now come on, we have to cross this bridge. *Ash: Ha ha ha! I bet there are Bulbasuar all over this place. *Misty: But, where is this place? *Brock: I can't find this bridge on my map. *Ben: Well, in that case, we have to be extremely careful crossing this bridge. *(the wind starts picking up and rocking the bridge.) *Ben: Uh oh. The wind is picking up! Hang on to the side of the bridge! *(suddenly, the bridge breaks and they all start hanging on for dear life) *Ben: Hold on, everyone! And what ever you do, don't look down! *(Brock soon slips and falls into the rapids) *Ash: Brock's falling! *Mio: So is Ui! *Yui: Ui! Little Sister! NO! *Ben: Brock! Ui!! NO! *Yui: What do we do? *Ben: Just hang on and try and shimmy over to the other side! *Misty: Ash you have to pull us back up, it's our only chance! *Pikachu: Pika Pi! *Ash: I can't! *Misty: Yes you will! Just pull as hard as you can! *Ben: Let's just get to the other side, my arms are starting to cramp from hanging on like this! *(our heroes soon make it to the other side) *Ash: Phew! I'm totally wiped out! *Ben: I've been in some tight spots, but nothing ever like that one! *Misty: We can't rest now, we've gotta find Brock and Ui. *Ash: Right! *Ben: Let's head down to the ground and see if they're anywhere along the side of the river! Maybe they managed to pull themselves out. *Ash: Hurry up! *Pikachu: Pika! *Misty: (screams) *Yui: What's wrong, Misty-chan? *Ben: Misty, what's wrong? (turns and sees no sign of Misty) *Liam: Where'd Misty go? *Ben: There she is! In this hole! *Ash: Huh? Whoa! How'd get down there? *Misty: I fell in, how else?! What's a trap doing here? *Ash: It seems pretty strange. *Ben: I have a couple guesses, and none of them are good. *Misty: Just help me out, quick! *Ben: Alright, let's get you out of there, nice and easy. *Ash: This is just not our day! *Pikachu: Pikachu. *Mio: Sprout, reel her up. *Sprout: Bulba! ("Right!") *(Sprout uses Vine Whip to pull Misty up) *Ash: Brock?!? Hey, Brock!! *Ben: Brock!! You around here?!? *Liam: Brock?!? Where are you? *Yui: UI!!! Where are you!?!? *Misty: Do you think they washed this far down stream? *Ben: I dunno, I think we need some air support. *Liam: I'm on it! Spearow, go! *(Spearow materializes) *Liam: Spearow, we need to find Brock and Ui. Fly around and see if you can spot them. *Spearow: Spear! (Right!) *(As our heroes keep walking, Ben ends up getting caught in a foot snare trap.) *Ben: WHOA!!! *(At the same time, Ash, Pikachu and Misty get caught in a net) *Ash and Misty: (scream) *(The Light Music Club got caught in a net, as did Nodoka, Negi, Kirito and the rest of the girls) *Mio: You and your sense of direction, Ritsu. *Ritsu: Hey, don't blame me! *Azusa: Stop quarrelling, you two. *Cadel: Nya nya nya ("Azusa is right") *Ben: Well, this is a predicament! Strung up by one of my ankles, never thought it'd happen. *Ash: Hey! How'd we get up in a tree? *Misty: It's another trap! Do something! *Ash: What can I do? *Misty: Try wiggling. See if the net will open. *(Ash wiggles around but can't break the net) *Ash: Oh, this is dumb! *Misty: If you got any better ideas, let's hear em! *Pikachu: Pi! Pika Pi! *Ben: Don't mean to butt in on this, but you ain't the only ones caught in a snare! I mean, look at me! I'm upside down for crying out loud! *Mio: Don't forget about us! We're caught the same way Ash and Misty are! *Azusa: And then some. *(everyone soon hears a familiar sound, the sound of a Bulbasaur, the same one from earlier) *Ash: Bulbasaur! *Ben: And what are you doing here? *(Bulbasaur just smiles and walks away) *Ben: (in thought) Why you little! *Ash: Hold it there, Bulbasaur! I want a match! *Misty: Now you're wiggling too much! Ouch! You kicked me! *Ash: Bulbasaur! *Ben: Just let him be, Ash. Let's just focus on getting out of these traps, shall we? *Jessie: The village we're looking for should be on the other side of that bridge. *James: Let's just hope the rumors are true. *Meowth: Hee hee hee! Just wait and see what Team Rocket's got planned for you, you delicious little village. *Ash: Gee, I wonder what happened to Brock and Ui. *Misty: I wonder too. *Ben: I'm sure we're all worried about Brock Ui, but how about we try getting down from here? I feel blood rushing to my head! *Ash: Maybe the river carried them far away, all the way to the ocean. Then some pirates spotted them and brought them aboard their ship, and one of the pirates has a wooden leg. *Misty: You have a crazy imagination! *Mio: I agree with Misty. *Pikachu: kachu! *Ash: Then came the storm. *(A Razor Leaf out of nowhere snaps the net that Yui and the others were in, freeing them) *Ben: (in thought) A Razor Leaf cutting them down from out of nowhere? Well that was unexpected! (aloud) I think I'll get Forearms to help me down. (tosses Forearms' Pokeball down) *(Forearms materializes) *Forearms: Machamp! (Yes sir!) *Ben: Forearms, follow the rope you see tied to my ankle and untie me. But let me down gently, please. *Forearms: Machamp! (Sure thing!) *(Forearms follows the rope and unties it, letting Ben down sorta gently, cause he slightly hit his head on the ground) *Ben: Other than the landing, thanks, Forearms. (returns Forearms to his Pokeball) *Azusa: That was Razor Leaf that freed us. *Yui: But who did it? *Ben: That's what I'd like to know. *Brock: Ahoy! *Ash and Misty: Huh? *(The camera cues a Leafeon and along with it was Ui and....Brock) *Yui: Ui! *Ash: Hey, Brock! Ui! *Ben: There you two are! *Brock: Why are you hanging around in that tree? *Ben: Never mind that, let's just get those three down. *(Brock cuts Ash, Misty, and Pikachu down and scream as they come crashing down.) *Misty: Thanks, but maybe next time you can let us down a little more gently. *Brock: Yeah, sure. Sorry. *Ben: You kidding? I had a pretty iffy landing myself. *Liam: That's one cute Leafeon, Ui. *(Liam pulled Dexter out) *Dexter: Leafeon, the Verdant Pokemon. Leafeon is the evolved form of Eevee and is native to the Sinnoh Region. It can produce photosynthesis just like a plant, and generally avoids conflict. *Ben: (in thought) That brings back some memories. *Misty: We've been looking all over for you both. *Ash: We saw you fall in the river, then what happened? *Ben: Yeah, guy. You have no idea how concerned we were. *Brock: Well, we were being washed away in the rapids. *???: I got you! Just hold on! *Brock: The girl who saved our lives, was incredibly beautiful. *Ash: Hm. Beautiful girl, huh? That's even better than pirates. Unless, of course, she was really a pirate in disguise. *Misty: Maybe it's time to get a reality check? *Mio: Misty's right, you're letting you're imagination get ahead of you. *Ben: Maybe it was just a lucky passerby? *Tsumugi: Or maybe you got a girlfriend? *Mio: Mugi... *Azusa: senpai... *Cadel: Nya nyaaa.. ("Oh boy") *Ui: Lily was the one who saved you. *Misty: Lily? *Ui: Yeah, my Leafeon. *Ben: Well, how about this girl that Brock said saved your lives? *Ui: Come on, we'll introduce you. *(The group follow Brock and Ui) *???: Oh. *Brock: Melanie, this is Ash and Misty. *Ash: Hello. *Ui: And this is my big sister Yui and her friends from the Light Music Club back home, they're a band called After School Tea Time. *Azusa: My name is Azusa, and this is my Skitty, Cadel. *Cadel: Nya nya. (Hello there.) *Mio: I-I'm Mio, and this is my Bulbasaur named Sprout. *Sprout: Bulbasaur. (Nice to meet you) *Tsumugi: I'm Mugi, and this is Nida, my Nidoran. *Nida: Nido nido. (Hello there.) *Ritsu: Name's Ritsu, and this is my Flareon, Corona. *Corona: Flarre. (Hiya.) *Yui: And I'm Yui, and this is my Jigglypuff, Wiggy. *Wiggy: Jiggly puff! (Hello there!) *(the Negima and SAO finished their introductions which was off-screen) *Liam: I'm Liam. *Ben: And I'm Ben, agent of the PDU. *Melanie: So your Brock and Ui's friends. They told me all about you. *Misty: Great. Wow! Look at that! *Ben: Quite a variety of Pokemon here. *Misty: Do all these Pokemon belong to you? *Melanie: Oh, no. *Brock: This is a place where Pokemon can rest and relax. *Ash: You mean like summer camp? *Brock: Well, sort of, but all year long. You see, when Pokemon get abandoned or injured, they can come here. Melanie takes care of them until they feel better, then they leave. *Misty: So, this is a Pokemon Center, and Melanie is a Pokemon doctor. *Melanie: Oh, no. I'm unqualified to be a Pokemon doctor. *Brock: This is more like a Pokemon health spa. *Ash: Huh? *Ben: I get it! It's a place where an injured wild Pokemon can heal up, and its a place where an abandoned Pokemon can rest until it can get back on its feet as a wild Pokemon again. *Melanie: Here, the Pokemon don't battle with one another. They relax and try to enjoy themselves until they've recovered. *Misty: Cool! *Brock: Melanie collects plants to use for medicine. She knows all about which plants can help a Pokemon feel better or grow stronger when its too weak. *Ash: So you and Melanie both love to take care of Pokemon. *Brock: We do. *Ben: Sounds to me like a friendship in the making. *Misty: Well, it looks to me like there's something else Brock might love. *Brock: (puts his hand over Misty's mouth so that she can't speak.) Be quiet! She'll hear you! *Mio: Its far too embarrassing, even for me. *Ben: Don't go on and embarrass Brock, Misty. *Yui: Yeah, that'd be really mean. *Ritsu: You mean like when I took that picture of Mugi while she was asleep on the train? *All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Bulbasaur! *(Back to the show) *Ash: I wonder who put those nets and that snare trap up in the trees. *Misty: Probably the same person who dug the hole I fell into. *Melanie: I'm sorry, I was the one who set those traps. I wanted to catch Pokemon trainers before they reach the village. Since you got caught, I guess they really work. *Misty: But why? *Ben: I'd like to know that myself. *Melanie: There are so many injured Pokemon here, I have to protect them. *Ash: So the bridge was a trap too! *Melanie: Yes. *Ben: Pretty clever security system. *Jessie: Across this bridge lies a lifetime supply of Pokemon. *James: How are we ever going to carry them all? *Meowth: Don't worry. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. *(Team Rocket screams as the bridge breaks and they fall into the rapids below) *Brock: I promised Melanie we wouldn't capture any Pokemon here. *Misty: And did you seal the promise with a kiss? (Brock hits Misty on the head) Ow! *Ritsu: That's normally what Mio does to me! *Misty: So that must mean you really do love her. (Brock hits Misty on the head again) Ow! *Ash: Well, I guess I'll have to keep your promise. *Misty: Only bad guys try to capture sick Pokemon. *Ash: But are those traps tough enough to keep robbers away from this place? I mean, you'd have to be pretty stupid to fall into one of those holes. *Misty: Hey! *(One of the wild Pokemon was nuzzling on Azusa's leg) *Azusa: Hm? (looks down at her leg and spots a Pokemon) *Yui: What's that Pokemon nuzzling Azu-nyan's leg? *(Yui pulled out Dexter and analyzed it) *Yui's Pokedex (Dexter): Eevee, the Evolution Pokemon. Eevee is rarely found in the wild and is mostly only found in cities and towns. However, Eevee is said to have an irregularly shaped genetic structure that is easily influenced by its environment. This allows it to adapt to a variety of habitats by evolving. *Azusa: Aw. You sure are a cute little Pokemon, aren't you? *Eevee: Eee vee vee. (Gee, thank you) *Melanie: That Eevee was once abandoned by its original trainer. *Ben: Abandoning a cute little Pokemon like Eevee? That's heartless! But you pointed out something very important a bit ago, Ash. Those traps will have to keep robbers away, otherwise, all these Pokemon are in trouble. *(Eevee felt sad and lonely, but for some reason, Azusa felt Eevee's feelings) *Azusa: I know how you feel. *(Team Rocket screams after falling into another pit trap) *Jessie: This is the third hole we've fallen into! How come nobody ever falls into our traps? We always fall into theirs! *James: Well, this one was cleverly hidden, well made, and. *Jessie: I'm glad you're enjoying it so much! *Meowth: Meowth! *(Team Rocket screams as they end up in a net, much like Ash, Misty, Pikachu, and the Light Music Club did and start struggling to get loose) *James: Get us, out of here! *Meowth: Ow! My tail! Let go! Stop pulling my tail! *(Back at the village, Brock pours some water from the lake onto Staryu) *Ash: Do you feel any better yet, Staryu? *Misty: Sorry about what happened in the forest. *Oddish: Oddish. (S'alright.) *Misty: I shouldn't have surprised you like that. You must've been scared. *Oddish: Oddish. (I was.) *Misty: Melanie told me your old trainer got rid of you. Was it really because he thought you were too weak? *Oddish: Odd. (Yes.) *Misty: You know, some trainers can be insensitive. But not all of us are mean like that. (giggles and pets Oddish) You just need to find a trainer that understands you. Anyway, I'm sorry for what I did and I hope we can become friends. (starts shedding tears) *Oddish: Oddi. (wipes away Misty's tears) Oddish Oddish. (Friends. Please don't cry.) *Misty: You're sweet, Oddish. I am sorry. All I think about lately is winning. I hope I'm not becoming heartless. *Yui: You? Heartless? Never! *Ash: You're always heartless! *Misty: Mind your own business *Mio: I agree with Yui, you're not heartless at all, Misty. *Mugi: You're as nice as me. *Ui: And you're as nice as my big sister. *(Bulbasaur runs in, it missed the Light Music Club since they saw him coming so they dodged, but Misty wasn't so lucky, and tackles Misty from behind) *Misty: Hey! It's rude to tackle people! *Ben: Especially from behind! That's a coward's tactic! *Ash: They're right! *Azusa: (holding Eevee in her arms) You should know better than that! *Eevee: Eee Eevee Eee Eevee! (I agree with Azusa!) *(Bulbasaur moves his right front leg back and causes some dust to kick up, showing that he's about ready to charge) *Ash: I get it. You're just mad because I was going to beat you and you chickened out and ran off. *Misty: That must be it! *Ben: I doubt it. I think that Bulbasuar is telling us to back away. *Ash: Then lets see how tough you really are! *Melanie: Please, wait! Please! *Ben: Melanie, what are you doing? *Melanie: Bulbasaur is only trying to protect Oddish. *Ben: But why? *(Tsumugi knew what Melanie was talking about) *Tsumugi: I get it now! *Asusa: What? What do you get Mugi? *Tsumugi: Bulbasaur is protecting more than just Oddish. *Liam: You might be on to something, Mugi. *Nida: Nido Nido rin. (You could be right, Mugi) *Melanie: Bulbasaur volunteered to guard our whole village. *Ash and Misty: Huh? *Ben: Now I understand. *Melanie: It protects all the injured Pokemon whenever enemies try to attack them. *Ben: That explains its rapid response to Oddish when it was in trouble. *Ash and Misty: Oh. *Melanie: Bulbasaur is the bravest and most loyal Pokemon I know. *Misty: So that's why Bulbasaur attacked me. It must've thought I was taking Oddish away from the village. *(Ash looks down and sees Bulbasaur pushing his legs) *Ash: Now what? *Ritsu: Maybe it wants to play shove of war! (laughs) *(Ritsu gets bonked in the head by Mio) *Mio: That's not funny, Ritsu! *Melanie: Bulbasaur doesn't like Pokemon trainers. It wants you to leave the village now. *Misty: But we're not here to capture Pokemon. We wanna help you! *Melanie: It's true, Bulbasaur. These are our friends. *Ben: Melanie's got a point. Besides, as a member of the PDU, I live up to the motto, "Serve and protect both people and Pokemon." *Ash: Bulbasaur was worried about the other Pokemon, so it decided to be the village bodyguard. Now that's what I call bravery. It would be great to have a Pokemon like that. *Ben: I admire the little guy. (To Bulbasaur) You've got guts, kid. Guts, and spunk! Not to mention moxie. You've got guts, spunk and moxie! *Bulbasaur: Bulba? ("You think so?") *Azusa: Bulbasaur asks if you really think so. *Ben: Think so? I know so. *(soon, up above the village, Team Rocket floats in on a floating stadium) *Jessie: To protect the world from devastation! *James: To unite all peoples within our nation! *Jessie: To denounce the evils of truth and love! *James: To extend our reach to the stars above! *Jessie: Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light! *James: Surrender now, or prepare to fight! *Meowth: That's right! *Jessie: We've said our line, time to attack the village! *James: Those village idiots thought their measly traps would stop us, they thought they had the home team advantage. *Jessie: No such luck, we're the home team now. *James: I congratulate myself for this brilliant scheme. *Meowth: Don't forget, I suggested tying balloons on the stadium roof. *(our heroes watch as Team Rocket lands their balloon lifted stadium) *Yui: Don't they ever get tired with the same motto? *Ash: Here we go again. *Ben: My thoughts exactly. *Jessie: Today only at Jessie stadium, it's the Team Rocket Pokemon challenge! *James: The flying stadium was my idea. *Jessie: Oh. *(A giant vacuum hose extends from the stadium and starts attempting to suck up the Pokemon in the village) *Jessie: All Pokemon are invited to enter the stadium. *James: Step right up. *Meowth: Yeah! We're not hosing you! Well, maybe we are. *Tsumugi: They're trying to suck all the Pokemon out of the village! *(Oddish began to lift up, but is stopped by someone protecting it with its arms) *Liam: You okay? *Oddish: Odd. Oddish. ("Yeah, nice save.") *(Everyone was holding on, Azusa was holding firm of Eevee) *Ash: (grabs and holds on to Staryu before it gets pulled in) They never run out of ideas, do they? *Ben: We gotta keep the Pokemon safe! I know who to call on! Forearms! Pixie! I need you both! *(both Forearms and Pixie materialize) *Forearms and Pixie: Machamp! Clefable! (Yes sir!) *Ben: Forearms, you use all those arms of yours to protect the village Pokemon! Pixie, you save any Pokemon getting sucked in with Psychic! Okay? Go! *Forearms: Machamp! (I'm on it) *Pixie: Fable! (Okay!) *(Both Forearms and Pixie manage to rescue some Pokemon before they're sucked in) *Brock: Hurry! Everybody get in the cabin! *Ben: You heard the man! Move it! *Misty: (Tries to grab Oddish as its being pull in again) Wait! No! Oddish! *(Just before Oddish gets pulled in, Bulbasaur saves him at the last minute with its Vine Whip) *Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur. (I got you.) *Misty: Bulbasaur! *Ben: Right on time! *Ash: Take Staryu! *Ben: Wait, Ash! What are you? *Ash: (starts pushing Bulbasaur forward) Keep going, Bulbasaur! *(Finally, everyone is safe inside Melanie's cabin.) *Jessie: That rotten little pest! He's always ruining our flawless plans! *James: Not this time. He's gathered them all in one place for us. *Meowth: Our super vacuum will suck em up! *(The vacuum hose gets closer to the cabin and attempts to suck it and everything and everyone inside it up) *Team Rocket: Let's go team! To steal em is our dream! Let's go rocket! Put Pokemon in our pocket! *(Bulbasaur jumps on the roof of the cabin and tries to knock the vacuum away with its Vine Whip.) *Ash: Pidgeotto, I choose you! *Ui: Pidgey, help them out! *(Ash calls out Pidgeotto, and Ui calls Pidgey) *Ben: Smart call you two! *Ui: Now let's get to work! *Ash: Pidgeotto, Gust attack! *Ui: Pidgey, help Pidgeotto and use your strongest Gust! *(Both bird Pokemon use their Gust attacks in unison) *Yui: What are they doing? *Ritsu: They're trying to blow away Team Rocket's vacuum, but Yui's Pidgey isn't strong enough! *Yui: Come on, Pidgey! *(Pidgey's Gust suddenly got stronger, then it happened, Pidgey's body began to glow white while using its strongest Gust) *Ui: Pidgey? *Azusa: It's evolving! *(The light fades to reveal that Ui's Pidgey had evolved into a Pidgeotto) *Ui's Pidgeotto: Pi joooooooo! *Ben: Ui! Your Pidgey evolved into a Pidgeotto! And look at its attack! That don't look like a Gust attack to me! *(Ui's Pidgeotto began to use a different Gust) *Liam: It's using Hurricane. *Ui: Hurricane? All right! Pidgeotto, combine your Hurricane with Ash's Pidgeotto's Gust attack to blow Team Rocket away! *(The Gust and Hurricane merged with the air being sucked in and turned into a tornado, that was heading towards Team Rocket) *James: And the tornado's winding up! *Jessie: But will it strike us out? *Meowth: There goes the whole ball game! *(Team Rocket screams as they get blown away by the tornado along with their stadium) *Meowth: So what are we gonna do now?!? *Jessie: Try and take up wind surfing! *Meowth: Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again! (Meowth's voice fades as the tornado carries Team Rocket and the stadium away) *Ben: And it's a home run! *Melanie: Is everyone feeling okay? *Ui's Pidgeotto: Pijo pijo ("I'm fine") *Ui: Pidgeotto and I are okay. *Ash: I just had the wind knocked out of me. *Ben: Same for Forearms. *Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur. (I'm just fine) *Ash: This village is well protected with Bulbasaur here. *Ben: Like I said, he's got guts, spunk and moxie. *Melanie: Ash, don't you think that Bulbasaur would make an excellent addition to your team? *Ash: Oh, yeah! Wouldn't he ever! *Melanie: I think Bulbasaur should go with you. *Ash: Huh? *Ben: But, what about the safety of the village? *Melanie: Bulbasaur stayed here to protect the weaker Pokemon, but this village is too small, the bulb on its back can't grow, it needs to go out into the world now. And I know you'll take good care of it. Please do me this favor. Take Bulbasaur with you on your journey, he'll be a good companion. *Misty: But what will happen to the village without Bulbasaur? *Ben: Yeah. He's the village bodyguard. What will happen without him around? *Brock: Yeah. Who's going to protect you? *Melanie: It's true that Bulbasaur has done a great job, maybe too great a job. You see, these Pokemon shouldn't remain in this village forever and ever. After they recover, the Pokemon are supposed to leave, but it's too safe here, so none of them wants to go away. They don't want to return to the outside world. *Ben: You kinda have a point. *Melanie: But I think its important that all of them return to the wild, that's where Pokemon belong. And maybe, someday, they'll find good trainers like all of you. *Ben: Well, gee. That's really nice of you to say that about us. *Liam: Yeah. Thanks. *Melanie: Of course, taking care of sick Pokemon will always be my mission, but I know that my job isn't finished until they return where they came from. So its the day a Pokemon leaves that is the most rewarding to me. *Brock: Melanie, I. *Melanie: So, you see, its time for Bulbasaur to leave here. Please take it with you. It won't be a burden, I promise. Bulbasaur still has a lot of growing to do. I want it to be in a place where I can be sure it can grow strong and happy. I'm sure that place is with you, Ash. *Ash: Well, if you really want me to. *Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur. *Melanie: (chuckles) *Ash: What did it say? *Mio: I think it's saying its challenging you to a battle, is that right? *Melanie: That's what he said, right, Bulbasaur? *Bulbasaur: Bulba saur. (That's right) *Ash: Ha! If you want a match, you got it! *Misty: Oh. Please let me battle with Bulbasaur! Please?! Pretty please?! *Ash: No way! *Ben: In that case, choose a Pokemon, my student. It's time to see how you fare against a grass Pokemon that's not part bug! *Pikachu: Pika! *Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur. *Ash: Pikachu, go! *(Pikachu charges, while Bulbasaur uses its Vine Whip to attack, only for it to be avoided by Pikachu's speed. Bulbasaur charges in for a tackle and sends Pikachu flying) *Ash: Pikachu! *Ritsu: That was a strong Tackle attack. *Ben: Bulbasaur can put up quite a fight! *Liam: Yeah, he's one tough Pokemon. *Ash: Look out, Pikachu! *(Bulbasaur sends Pikachu flying again with another Tackle, but Pikachu straightens out, lands on its feet, and charges at Bulbasaur with a Tackle of its own. Only for Bulbasaur to get back up and wrap its Vine Whip around Pikachu and slam Pikachu to the ground) *Ash and Misty: (gasp) *Misty: The Vine Whip is Bulbasaur's special move! *Ben: And it's a powerful one, too! *(Bulbasaur slams Pikachu down with its Vine Whip multiple times) *Ben: At this rate, Pikachu will be beat! *Liam: What can Ash and Pikachu do? *Ben: All they can do is improvise. *Ash: Pikachu, Thunderbolt! *(Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, and the electrical attack travels through Bulbasaur's vines, shocking it into submission) *Ben: That's what I meant by improvising! Nice move! *Ash: Alright! Pokeball, go! *(The Pokeball wiggles for a few seconds, but soon pings, indicating that Bulbasaur was caught) *Ben: Oh yeah!!! Now that's the way to do it, my student! *Ash: We did it! We got Bulbasaur! *Pikachu: Pi Pikachu! *Liam: Nice going, Ash! *Melanie: Bulbasaur, I'll miss you. *(Soon, our heroes prepare to head out) *Melanie: Have a safe trip. *Ash: I promise to take good care of Bulbasaur. *Melanie: Bulbasaur, thank you for watching over us. *Bulbasaur: Bulba. *Oddish: Oddish. (Liam) *(Oddish was looking at Liam, Melanie realized that Oddish may have found its new trainer) *Liam: Oddish? What is it? *Melanie: I think Oddish wants to travel with you Liam. *Liam: With me? *Oddish: Oddish (With you) *Liam: Sure! I'll let Oddish travel with me. *Ben: Well, looks like you got a new friend, my student. *Liam: Welcome to the team, Oddish. *(Immediately after Oddish joins up with Liam) *Yui: Azu-nya! Look! That Eevee is huddling up to your leg! *Eevee: Eee vee? (Azusa) *Azusa: What is it, little Eevee. *Eevee: Eevee, Eevee vee. *Azusa: What?! You're saying that you want to join me, but why? *Eevee: Eevee, Eevee vee vee. Eee, Eevee vee. Eevee vee! (Because, of our personalities. They, are very close. One in the same!) *Azusa: You think your personality and mine fit together? Well, in that case. *(Azusa pulls out a pink and cream Ball) *Liam: That's a Heal Ball. *Azusa: Yep. I found it a long time ago. *Ben: But what did you mean by your personalities are one in the same? *Azusa: Well, this Eevee had a serious attitude when helping protect the village from Team Rocket, and yet she cares about the smaller Pokemon as much as me. You see? It's as got a dedicated and caring personality like me. *Ben: Well, to both you and Liam, I say the more the merrier! *Azusa: Vivian. *Liam: Vivian? *Azusa: That's the name I've given Eevee. *(Eevee tapped the button of its ball that Azusa was holding, this made the ball open and Eevee is inside it, it pings with sparkles, implying its catch) *Melanie: Oddish, Eevee, I'll miss you both. *Brock: Uh, Melanie? I've been thinking. *Melanie: Yes? *Brock: Well, since Bulbasaur is leaving, I wouldn't mind staying and helping you out. *Melanie: It's very kind of you, but we'll be okay. I wouldn't want to keep you from all your wonderful adventures. *Brock: Oh. Yeah, I guess you're right. *Ash: Goodbye, Melanie! *Ben: Take care out here! *Melanie: Goodbye! Good luck! *Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur! (Bye Melanie!) *Ash: Don't worry Bulbasaur, you'll see your friends again. As soon as the Pokemon feel better, they'll leave this village, too. *Bulbasaur: Bulba. *Melanie: Take good care of each other! Goodbye! *Brock: (sigh) *Ben: (in thought) What's with Brock? *Misty: So, what did Melanie say when you said you loved her? Did you kiss her goodbye? *Brock: That's enough stupid questions! Would you please stop embarrassing me already? *(As Brock goes on talking, the others just stand and watch in confusion.) *Ash: Uh, did we miss something? What's going on? *Ben: I say that the less we know, the better. For Brock's sake. *Bulbasaur: Bulba. *Narrator: With Bulbasaur now at his side, it looks like Ash is building his own dream team. Now its on to Vermilion City. Let's just hope our heroes don't take anymore shortcuts, or we may never get there! *(the episode ends) Category:Transcripts Category:NegimaLover Category:Liam's Adventures Series